REVENGE
by Silwermoon69
Summary: Jesse is dead, Vince is in jail, Mia doesn't want to talk to him and Letty left him.Dom's family is broken and it is all Brian's fault, but Dom will make him pay even if it is in blood and tears. Dark but will get better. Dom/Brian
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE**

Jesse is dead, Vince is in jail, Mia doesn't want to talk to him and Letty left him and ran away with Leon. Dom's family is broken and it is all Brian's fault, but Dom will make him pay even if it is in blood and tears. Dark but will get better. Dom/Brian slash.

Warnings: m/m slash. Sexual content and dubious content. Language.

A/n: It takes only Fast and the Furious 1 into consideration. My very first fic so be nice. Also my first language isn't English so please forgive any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything from Fast and the Furious. Property of Universal Studios.

**Chapter 1**

Brian knew instantly that there was someone in the boathouse the moment he closed the door behind him. Call it instinct or whatever, all he knows is that it kept him alive for this long. He reaches for his gun at the back of his shirt casually as to not alert the intruder. Bringing the gun up to his side and then switching on the light.

The last thing Brian expected was to see Dom casually sitting in a stool with a corona in his hand looking for the entire world as if he belongs there. He seems calm but Brian can see the masked tension in his eyes.

"Dom, fuck, what are you doing here?"

"O'Conner, nice digs, I must say you didn't run too far to get away from your past."

Brian almost flinched from the reminder of his betrayal. "Dom, what do you want?"

"What, you think I can just forget how you betrayed I and my family, how you got Jesse killed and Vince send to jail." Dom stood and advanced on him dangerously while he was talking.

At this Brian did flinch back, the gun at his side forgotten. Dom had his hand fisted in Brian's shirt while his other hand held a tight fist.

"But you are going to pay for all that you have done, I will make sure of that." Dom's voice was deadly quiet but final. The next thing Brian felt was a fist connect to his jaw which brought him down onto the floor and then kicks aimed at his sternum. He tried to roll into a protective ball but it was no use. The last thing he heard was Dom saying, "You're mine, O'Conner", before darkness swept him away.

**~B/D~**

Brian awoke to pain all over his body in the passenger seat of someone's car. He felt himself tensing up when he remembered what happened to bring him there.

"I know you are awake, O'Conner."

Brian turned his head to the right slowly seeing Dom's angry profile. His hands were cuffed to the handle of the door.

"Dom, what are you doing, let's talk about this man."

Dom only threw a smirk his way but kept silent.

Brian tried to see where they were on but the surrounding terrain was desolate of any definite landmarks or signs. He tried to subtly check the handcuffs but they were fastened to the point of almost restricting blood flow to his hands.

"Dom, answer me dammit, you can't just kidnap me. There are people that will notice when I'm gone."

The only response Brian got was silence.

His ribs and other injuries were making him drowsy and he was soon asleep again. His dreams were filled with accusing brown eyes and hard fists.

End of chapter 1

Short chapter I know but there is more to come. Please RR, tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVENGE**

Jesse is dead, Vince is in jail, Mia doesn't want to talk to him and Letty left him and ran away with Leon. Dom's family is broken and it is all Brian's fault, but Dom will make him pay even if it is in blood and tears. Dark but will get better. Dom/Brian slash.

Warnings: m/m slash. Sexual content and dubious content. Language.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Property of Universal Studios

**Chapter 2**

A harsh shake woke Brian from his sleep. _**Damn, where's the earthquake. **_This quickly followed by a slap against his cheek.

"Wake up, O'Conner."

Eyes wide, Brian took in the sight of a angry Dom.

Maybe I'm still sleeping and this is a nightmare, a very real and terrifying nightmare.

Another slap to his face brought his attention back to reality.

Dom climbed out of the car and walked to Brian's side of the car. He opened the door making Brian fell out because of the handcuffs still connected to the handle. His ribs and head screamed at the sudden movement.

His wrist was grabbed and Dom unlocked the cuffs, the relief from the pressure of the cuffs was short lived as Dom cuffed his hands behind his back. His hair was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet. Brian didn't even have time to look at his surroundings before he was shuffled into the house. To his left were two closed doors and a staircase to his right, the only reason he even noticed this was because his shoulder was painfully knocked against one of the doorways.

He was pushed to the back of the hallway where there was another door to his right. Dom opened this door and Brian was pushed in. He stumbled but couldn't keep from falling on his face. His right shoulder takings some but not all of the brunt.

"Welcome home, O'Conner."

A sharp kick to his head threw him into darkness.

**~D/B~**

Waking up to a hell load of pain, seemed to become a habit to Brian. Slowly opening his eyes to adjust to the light he took stock of his surroundings

The room was small and plain. Walls painted a dirty yellow or only seeming so because of the weak roof light which was causing nauseating shadows all over the room. There were no windows in the room, only a small cot and a scratched up end table. There was also a single chair in the corner. Standing up was complicated duo to the fact that his wrists was still cuffed and to top that off was the pain of possibly cracked ribs. Still he managed to stand by just pushing through the pain. He managed to sit on the small cot without throwing up.

Brian's mind started flashing back to six months ago when he gave his keys to Dom. Watching the neon orange of the Supra drive away, Brian truly thought that it was over and that it would be the last time he would see Dom. The fact was it only just started.

Jesse was dead. His funeral was held but not one of the team could attend for it. Dom escaped in the Supra. Leon and Letty decided to get out of the fire and took off, probably to catch up with Dom later on. Vince was airlifted to a hospital, the injury to his arm was severe but he was lucky enough not to lose his arm. Unfortunately there was enough evidence for the cops to put him away for at least a year. Brian didn't know where they got the evidence from, he just presumed the trucker testified.

The Feds took Mia into custody and was questioning her but seeing that she didn't have anything to do with the truck heisting's, they couldn't keep her. Brian was also questioned but refused to give up any information that could possibly lead the Feds to Dom. He lost his badge and was arrested. There was even a court date set up for his sentencing.

Tanner let him go trusting that he will show up for his court date. He ran. Miami was a pleasant surprise. He tried to stay away from street racing, but was soon running out of funds. He soon made a reputation as a fearless bastard. Brushing with the wings of death on a regular basis. He made friends with Tej and Suki. Playing poker with them and some days helping Jimmy in the garage. He felt part of a family again.

The only problem was that it was a lie. They didn't know who he really was, about his police past. They didn't know about Dom and the team, they only know what Brian told them. Brian could see that they were curious about his past but they never asked.

Brian tried to fit in, he truly did. He wasn't naïve he knew that something would torn them apart. It is as Brian reckon his punishment in life, that something always happen when he starts to feel that he belongs. Starting with his mother dying young and his father being a good for nothing SOB that didn't care for his only son one bit and chose to show him that at every opportune time. He thought back then that he found a family in Roman Pierce.

Rome who always seemed larger than life with his 'I-don't-care' attitude. He was wrong. The same way he was wrong about finding a family in the police force and in Dom's team.

That is why he knew he could never get to comfortable in Miami, because sooner or later his past was going to catch up to him. He just didn't think it will be in the form of a angry Dom.

He was pushed out of his musings by the sound of a lock turning and the door to his room opening. Dom stood in the doorway with the same angry look that Brian was starting to realize was a regular look on Dom's face nowadays. He was carrying a glass of water and a plate.

"Brought you some food, I don't want you to die on me." This was said with casualness, as if Dom didn't care whether Brian died or not.

Dom placed the food and water on the end table. He then roughly pulled Brian up and unlocked the cuffs. Brian brought his hands to his front and tried to stretch out the cramps in his shoulders.

He then turned his attention to the food_**. Tuna sandwich**_. His stomach growled and he could truly not remember the last time he ate something. Not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, he started to eat. He could feel Dom looking at him but didn't raise his eyes to look at him until he was finished with the sandwich.

Dom had taken a seat in the only chair in the room and was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. This emotion was quickly masked by indifference.

Brian decided to break the silence.

"Dom, please, just tell me what do you want from me?"

Brian thought that Dom would never answer but his response was said with determination and clarity.

"Revenge."

A\n: was hit by inspiration and just had to get this one out. Any mistakes are my own. Please RR, and tell me if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVENGE**

Jesse is dead, Vince is in jail, Mia doesn't want to talk to him and Letty left him and ran away with Leon. Dom's family is broken and it is all Brian's fault, but Dom will make him pay even if it is in blood and tears. Dark but will get better. Dom/Brian slash.

Warnings: m/m slash. Sexual content and dubious content. Language.

Chapter 3

Brian couldn't sleep that night. Every time, he closed his eyes he could hear Dom's voice telling him that he wants revenge. Laying with his back on the mattress he could see the pale morning light through the small window. He couldn't shake the feeling of unease that he had every time Dom was near.

He remembered back to the previous night. Dom looked serious when he said he wanted revenge. Dom left after that, which was probably a good thing since Brian didn't know what to his reply would have been to Dom's answer. He was struck speechless.

He was pulled out of his musings when the door opened. He didn't even hear Dom walking down the hall. He didn't have to look up to Dom's face to see his furious eyes.

"Morning, O'Conner, did you have a good sleep?" the tone of his voice suggested that Dom already knew the answer to that.

Brian decided to ignore Dom's question. He stood up, feeling uncomfortable laying on his back while Dom is standing.

"Dom, you can't keep me here, I have friends in Miami, they will notice when I'm missing and come looking for me."

"No, I don't think they will, you see an anonymous phone call was placed to the Miami Police Force about the sighting of one Brian O'Conner. Soon your so called friends will know your true past. Your secret will be out, do you think they will want to be friends with a narc then."

"Probably not."

Dom advanced on him, Brian tried to back up, but he was soon cornered with his back to the wall.

"Besides I burned down the boathouse, they will probably think you died in the fire."

That is when Brian realized that Dom wasn't planning on letting him go. He was probably watching him for days before making his move. He thought his attack thoroughly through by burning down the boathouse.

They were now standing a feet from each other.

"Dom what did I do, yes, I lied to you but I thought I made up for that by saving Vince and letting you go."

"Yeah, O'Conner you let Vince go just so that you can testify against him."

"What, Dom, I didn't I swear."

"And I have all the reason in the world to believe you, O'Conner, don't I?"

Brian flinched at that.

"Did you know that Letty left me for Leon, they just decided to take of together. Worse than that is that my own sister doesn't even want to talk to me."

Brian could hear the buried pain in his voice.

"Dom, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your fucking pity O'Conner." Suddenly Dom was angry again and he punched Brian on the jaw.

Brian could feel the darkness at the edges of his vision but refused to give into it. He decided to fight back, so he pushed at Dom shoulders, which felt like pushing against a brick wall. This only seemed to enrage Dom more. He punched Brian in the stomach which had him sliding down the wall. A fist in his hair pulled him half to his feat.

"You see you are going to pay, O'Conner, and because I am such a generous guy, I am going to give you a choice."

He released Brian and stepped back, so the only thing holding him up was the wall. Brian needed a few minutes to catch his breath and when he did he finally caught up to what Dom said."

"Wh..What choice?"

"Two years, O'Conner, I am going to keep you for two years. After that you're free."

Again Brian was struck speechless.

"You owe me that much. You can choose how to spend that 2 ears by either fighting me or…"

"Or?" Brian's voice came out at a near whisper, but Dom seemed to hear him anyway..

"Submitting to me."

Brian was confused by that until realization hit. Surely he couldn't mean that, could he?

"You know what I mean, O'Conner, besides I saw you watching me."

_You watched me first._ Brian wanted to say, but knew that it would only feed Dom's anger more.

He knew he wouldn't survive 2 years of beatings and abuse, so there was only one choice left. It couldn't be that bad.

"I submit."

Besides there is always escape.

End chapter 3

A/n 2: All mistakes are my own. Please READ and REVIEW. More reviews will encourage me the post quicker. Till later, Silwermoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVENGE**

Jesse is dead, Vince is in jail, Mia doesn't want to talk to him and Letty left him and ran away with Leon. Dom's family is broken and it is all Brian's fault, but Dom will make him pay even if it is in blood and tears. Dark but will get better. Dom/Brian slash.

Warnings: m/m slash. Sexual content and dubious content. Language.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Property of Universal Studios

A\n: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews. I had a clear view of this story planned out until I decided to change it, which took me longer to update than usual. I am still not sure about this chapter but decided to post it. I am going to try to update one's a week.

**Chapter 4**

"I submit."

Silence ringed in Brian's ears. Every muscle in his body vibrating with tension. He expected Dom to jump his bones at any second.

Dom just turned and walked out the door leaving a stunned Brian behind.

"Come on out, O'Conner. There is a bathroom right across the hall, take a shower and meet me in the kitchen." Dom's voice called from the hall, getting softer with each step.

Brian was still stunned by the turn of events and couldn't move. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked carefully to the door where he casually stepped out. He was still expecting Dom to stand beside the doorframe and surprise him. To his great relief the hall was clear. He opened the door across the hall and was met with the bathroom.

The bathroom was fully equipped just like the one back at Mia's house. A pang went through him at that thought. The shower and bathtub looked newly inserted and was so big that two men can take full advantage of it. Brian felt himself blush at the thought. An old duffel bag was in the corner and on closer inspection hold some of his clothes and his shaving kit. Dom must have packed it before he set the boat house on fire.

He took a quick shower not wanting to anger Dom more. At any other time he would have enjoyed the dual shower knobs with their stress relieving pressure. He quickly shaved and dressed. Not knowing what Dom wanted him to do, he went with an old T-shirt and jeans.

Walking into the hallway he threw his the duffel bag into 'his' room and continued down the hallway. He could hear voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. He could make out one of them as Dom's deep baritone. Walking in, he could see Dom having a avid conversation with a small petit woman. They were speaking in Spanish. The conversation abruptly stopped when they turned to look at him.

The petit woman threw a disapproving look his way. Brian has never met her before in his life but he could see the dislike on her face.

"O'Conner, this is Rosa, she cooks and clean the house. She doesn't speak English."

Brian reckon that even if she did speak English that she wouldn't speak to him, anyway.

There were eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice laid out on the table. Dom told him to sit down and eat. Dom didn't eat anything and Brian presumed that he has already eaten. He sat opposite Brian and kept staring at him. Brian felt uncomfortable eating with those intense eyes trained on him. He gulped down the food as quickly as he could without looking like a pig. He tried to wet his dry throat by drinking some of the orange juice. Rosa asked Dom something in Spanish, which he rabidly replied to. She left the kitchen with a displeased look on her face.

"If you are finished, I will show you the rest of the house." Brian nodded and started to follow Dom while he showed him around. Across the kitchen was the living room. Walking into the hallway Dom opened the first door on his left which he explained would be Vince's room when he gets out of jail, beside Vince's room was the bathroom and across from it he already knew was 'his' room which Dom didn't even have to show him. He did notice that his room was the smallest in the house. Upstairs was two doors. The first room was a spare room for guests, and then the main bedroom which was Dom's room, it had a build in bathroom and was done in Dark blue tones. The room was dark because of the closed curtains covering the big corner windows. The bed was big enough to hold 4 people. He could see a white wife beater on the floor, but nothing else to prove that this room was belonged to Dom. It was a deeply masculine room, though.

"This is my room, you will not enter it, unless I ask you to." Brian could hear the intend in Dom's last sentence. Brian threw a wild look at the bed but Dom was already walking out the door. Brian had no choice but to follow him.

He then showed him the yard. Brian could see that their nearest neighbor was a smidge on the horizon, they were truly nowhere. Brian wanted to ask where they were but knew that Dom wouldn't tell him. To his left was a big garage which Brian could see was occupied by some work-in-progress cars. Just beside the garage was a closed down shed with a big lock on the door. Dom didn't tell him what was in it and he knew better than to ask.

The inside of the garage was organized and had good ventilation. It was fully equipped with complete and new tools. Brian was in heaven. He could feel his hands burning to work with the tools. Dom was again watching him with that strange emotion in his eyes which was quickly masked by indifference.

"You are going to help me in the garage, during the day. You are going to start on the Ford which needs a tune-up. While you're busy with that, I'm going to work on the the carbonator of this car." Brian wanted to whoop for joy, knowing that he can work in this tool heaven everyday. At least something was going his way. For the rest of the day Brian worked on the Ford, he could feel the sweat on his brow and the rest of his body, making the t-shirt stuck to his torso. Looking over Brian could see that Dom wasn't faring much better.

Brian could feel Dom's lingering gaze several times on him. He felt shivers go down his spine when it happened. Other times his mind wandered to their conversation that morning. He knew that Dom meant a sexual submitting, but so far he hasn't made any move on Brian. Brian wasn't going to relax, though.

Dinner that evening was a quite affair. Rosa left just after serving their dinner. Probably to clean up the next morning. Dom was finished eating first and just kept starring at him. When they stood up they kept looked at each other in a timeless loop. Dom broke it first.

"Come to my room when you're ready, O'Conner" The intend of Dom's command coming through clearly by Dom's hungry gaze which rocketed over Brian's body. Dom then turned and Brian could hear him walking up the stairs.

Suddenly Brian felt all the tension of that morning returning to his body. He took a few minutes to calm his raging heart and reminded himself that he chose this outcome after all.

Gaining courage he climbed the stairs and found himself in front of Dom's closed door. Taking one deep breath, he letting it out shakily, he then raised his fist and knocked three times softly on the door.

**End note: English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes (which is my own). I have thought about maybe getting Beta for this story, so if anyone is interested please PM me. As usual please review and tell me how I am doing so far.**


End file.
